Jonnys Fortnite Boogaloo
by BigFortniteNibba
Summary: In Jonny's Wacky boogaloo, Experience the journey that shapes Jonny as a real strong man. Go through thick and thin, and explore your emotions, with... JONNY's FORTNITE BOOGALOO!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- THE AWAKENING

Lil Jonny is a big gamer. He plays fortnite on his Xbox. He owns every skin ever except for the galaxy skin, cause his mom wont buy him a galaxy note 9. Jonny doesnt like his mom, she barely buys him Vbucks, so he has to steal her credit card to do so. And so we begin, the story of Jonny. Jonny was sitting in his reading class. He wrote a fanfiction about the nog ops skin, and the john wick skin. Jonny was given detention because of the content within his story. Jonny went home at the end of the day, so he found out his mom recieved a call from the prinipal about his story. Lil Jonny screamed at his mom that the principal was "just trolling her". She didn't believe him, and went to grab a belt to hit jonny. Jhonny took off his belt and hit her first. Then he got naked. Jonny ran to his room and locked the door. He wanted to forget about his current life. Jonny turned on his Xbox, and started up fortnite. As his mother pounded on the door to let him in, Jonny ignored her, and enjoyed his fortnite.

As Jonny watched the fortnite game load, he felt his skin stat to feel itchy. He started to shake! Jonny instantly dissapeared. Jonny was taken to FORTNITE LAND!

Jonny was standing there in the fortnite lobby. He was amazed that he was in fortnite land.

Jonny selected the nog ops skin, because he thinks she's thicccccccc and hot.

Jonny decided, to fully immerse himself in the fortnite experience. He got very naked. Jonny would play squads, and fill. When you fill on squads, you're paired with three other random people.

Jonny's thick nog ops skin loaded into the game. He had hit the sickest hype dance ever as soon as possible.

As Jonny's teammates loaded in, they turned out to be 3 diverse people. A 46 year old virgin male, someone with no mic, and a Mexican man.

The virgin said, "Where we droppin boys?", trying to be cool.

The man with no mic marked tilted towers.

And s the squad was, flying to tilted towers, happy as can be.

Until jonny landed trump towers, and the 46 year old man dropped there too.

Jonny Went into a small room, with the man following him. Jonny was immersed in fortnite, so he felt the man touch his naked behind.

Jonny was so scared he froze.

The silence was broken by the man with no microphone unmuting his microphone, and constantly saying the N word.

The squad left tilted towers with gold scars, and a couple of chug jugs.

as Lil Jonny's dumb thick nog ops skin runs to dusty divot, the 46 year old man follows closely behind.

Lil jonny wasnt looking, and he got NO SCOPE SNIPED!

Lil jonny literally died in real life. he was transported out of the TV, and his blood just stained his toy story carpet.

Mulitple seconds later, the firemen axed through jonny's door to be suprised by jonny dead on the floor.

Three seconds later, while jonny's mom was sobbing, THANOS CAME AND REVIVED JONNY!

Jonny's mom couldn't believe it, because,,,,, THANOS IS JONNY'S FATHER WHO HAS BEEN GONE FOR 5 YEARS!

"Jonny my son... you have been saved."

"THANKS THANOS DAD"

Jonny was a good boy for the rest of his life, because thanos made sure that.

Jonny never played fortnite again.

Jonny quit fortnite and started his living as a hitman.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonny's career as a hitman was serving him well. Because of his fortnite experience, he can do 360 noscopes with the hunting rifle and heavy snipers on them people. After jonny realized his dad is thanos, he was delighted. Jonny was so good at being a hitman. The day is 2033, jonny is grown up, and he has two kids, and a wife. I'm not saying the wife agreed to marry jonny, but im saying that jonny is good at persuading people. While jonny's kids were at school, and his wife was somewhere else, idk. Jonny was eating mac and cheese. He had a hotdog with it, and cut it up so it looked like an octopus. He was munchin on them hotdogs and his applejuice, when he had an incredible vision. THANOS DAD has descended from the heavens with his mighty infinity gauntlet. He pulled the lime green infinity stone from his gauntlet and handed it to Jonny. "Jonny Jonny" Roared Thanos. "Yes Papa?! OWO" Exclaimed Jonny. "I have decided to pass the time stone down to you, because of your impecable bravery" Said Thanos. "I also brought the milk that i went to get 15 years ago." Jonny grabed both the items with haste. Thanos dad disappeared. Jonny then proceeded to drink the milk from the carton, cause nobody was home. Jonny couldn't drink the milk with his hands full, so jonny dropped the time stone carelessly. As soon as it hit the ground, green glowing smoke emerged from the stone. The room began to spin around him. His eyes went black. '

When Jonny woke up, he was lying infront of his childhood home. he was apalled that it was still standing. Last time he was there, it was the incident. When Jonny got transported into fortnite, the entire universe went into chaos, and Jonny's house started to combust. After the incident, Jonny was kicked out of his house. That's when Jonny became a hitman. Technically Jonny wasn't a real hitman, he just was a man who hit people. While jonny was remembering his past, he looked up. The sky was turning green, and the wind was blowing purple. Jonny realized just then and there that he was taken back in time to the incident. He jumped through his bedroom window into the house. He looked around to see nobody. in there. Jonny looked one more time, and saw his mom sitting in the corner crying. Jonny said, why are you crying, woman? She looked up, and said " WHo the he(ck)ll are you?". Jonny replied, "I am Lil Jonny the great and powerful hitman, son of the great titan thanos.". She said, "JONNY you're alive! and you're old!". "Jonny said, the only was for me to exist, is for me to save jonny from being trapped from fortnite, and to do that we need THANOS DAD. So then, Jonny's mom's eyes lit up, and she proceeded to say "THANOS DAD loves wonton soup!" So she proceeded to make wonton soup from a her emergency wonton supply. Like magic, thanos came. He sat down, ate his wontons, and turned to old jonny. Thank you jonny for making me wonton soup, you have saved the entire time space continuum. I will give you a gift one day for your bravery.

That gift was the time stone


	3. Chapter 3

It was the dawn of a new era. The world has gone to chaos. The entirety of the universe was out of order. Universes were colliding, and the center of the universe was slowly begining to consume itself. The only problem, is that nobody knew where the infamous jonny was. Some theorized that he had been hiding in another universe. But not desmond, Desmond knew the truth. But he had to hide it. Desmond was the son of Jonny, the man who went on the famous fortnite boogaloo. If it wasn't for jonny, the universe would be normal. If people found out Desmond knew where jonny was, they would be after him. Desmond would be tortured to an extreme level until he revealed jonny's location. So Desmond had to find THANOS DAD to start. Desmond is 25 years old. While Desmond was driving his pink toyota prius, an epic phenomenon happened. A blue fire appeared infront of him. Desmond slammed on his breaks. Cube shaped chunks of dirt flew out of the forming portal. Instantly, a blocky shaped figure came running for his life, followed by tall creatures with 4 short legs located at their base. IT WAS STEVE FROM MINECRAFT! Steve was being chased by the infamous minecraft creepers, who are basically suicide bombers. They began to turn white as they were beginning to explode. While steve was confused on where he was transported, desmond pushed him away from the explosion. DESMOND saved steve's life. "W-where am I?!" "You're in earth 567898765434567898765567898765456789" said desmond. "Woah, everythings so smooth." Said steeve. desmond replied, "Yes, I used to play minecraft.. but i've ascended to FORTNITE 2!"

Fortnite released with a new game. Fortnite 2. But this time, it wasnt just a game. Fortnite 2 had the option to take you to another dimention for a DLC. A feature epic games was testing when jonny was transported into fortnite land all those years ago. It was a glitch.

Since jonny is the center of the universe, when he leaves the universe or dimention, the entire universe goes into chaos. That's why desmond needs to find Jonny. Desmond knew Thanos lived in Qatar. After the apocalypse, thanos chose Qatar as his save haven. With the reality stone, he was able to change the entire island to cheesecake. So, they went to Qatar by toyota prius.

When they reached Qatar. They were greeted by thanos's children. They led them to thanos's throne room. "THANOS GRANDPA" said desmond. THanos looked a him. "Desmond, how's my good boy?" "I need to know where my dad is." Thanos replied sceptically, "First, do the floss dance." SO then Desmond did the epic fortnite dance. Desmond said now can you tell me how to find my dad? Desmond knew that Jonny was hiding in the shrek universe, but he needed to know if thanos could be trusted. "desmond, i can sense you know where it is, you're testing me!" Said thanos. Desmond was ashamed. He replied. "Just tell me how to get to the shrek universe." Thanos said in reply, "Wyoming. Wyoming is a minecraft chunk error. Go to wyoming, and you will find the portal."


End file.
